Santa don't be late
by maria-fall
Summary: This is based on the Previously Unaired Christmas episode. Kurt, Santana and Rachel invite Santa over to spread some Christmas cheer for the holidays. Stockings won't be the only thing stuffed this year.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…

Days before Christmas…

The light from the afternoon sun crept through the curtains and forced its way into Kurt's bedroom. Santana slowly opened her eyes. Nausea and a sharp pain in her temple hit her immediately forcing her to regret ever taking a sip of alcohol. Santa's elves weren't just dancing in her head, they were having a rave and the entire North Pole was invited.

Santana slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes. The cold air in the apartment made her nude body shiver. Strangely enough Santana didn't remember slipping out of her clothes last night or how she even found her way to bed. Santana didn't give it much thought as most nights she slept in the nude.

Kurt's voice called out from under the covers. "Oh God… I'm never doing body shots again as long as I live!"

Santana gasped. What was Kurt even doing here? She assumed he had taken the couch last night.

Kurt pushed the blanket aside. "Santana… What are you doing in my bed…?" Kurt took a closer look at Santana ignoring his own intense headache. "Actually let me rephrase that… What are you doing in my bed completely naked?"

Before Santana could counter with her own questions, Kurt realized he wasn't wearing any clothing either. Both Santana and Kurt reached for the covers to shield their nude bodies from the other's eyes. Even though neither was attracted to the opposite sex, both Kurt and Santana felt a wave of embarrassment wash over them.

Kurt turned completely pale. "Please don't tell me something happened last night…"

A thousand thoughts and emotions flowed through Santana's mind. She tried to speak, wanting to assure both Kurt and herself that nothing had happened between them. "I…"

A third familiar voice called out. "Kurt… Santana? What are you doing here…?"

Santana's eyes widened when she saw Rachel sitting up on the other side of the bed. Rachel held the blanket close to her body. Santana surmised the girl was as naked as they were.

The three friends found their clothes strewn all over the floor. Rachel's mouth dropped, she looked as if she would scream at any moment. Kurt placed a hand over Rachel's mouth praying that she wouldn't.

Before anyone could say another word there was a knock on the bedroom door. Cody Tolentino or Sexy Santa as he preferred to be called was standing right by the doorway. With the exception of his Santa hat, he was free of any clothing. Unlike Rachel, Santana, or Kurt, Cody didn't seem bothered at all by the fact.

"You guys up already?" Cody flashed a seductive smile. "I hope you all are well rested for round two."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My story basically follows the Previously Unaired Christmas episode save for the end. I don't think I was the only one thinking foursome when I watched it. Since the episode was supposed to be AU they could have gotten away with it =D. This will probably be a five to six chapter story; it's easier for me to write smaller chapters rather than longer ones. Not to use the same constant excuse but English isn't my first language. BTW this will be finished by Christmas even if I have to sacrifice sleep. And I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

….

Hours earlier at Kurt and Rachel's apartment…

By five that afternoon Rachel and Kurt had finished setting the table. The entire time Kurt kept glancing nervously at his watch. After checking the roast he had cooking in the oven, Kurt began pacing back and forth.

Santana was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. "Relax Rudolph the Red Nosed Flamer; Santa will be here in plenty of time for you to ride his huge schlong… I mean sleigh…"

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. "Santana! Wait? How do you even know that…? Don't tell me you and Cody…"

Santana waved her hand at Rachel. "Relax Rach… I gave up candy canes a long time ago… Don't tell me you didn't notice that huge bulge protruding from Santa's pants."

Kurt raised his hand. "I did!" he cheerfully exclaimed.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe management just lets him dress like that. It doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Santana grinned. "I'm not complaining."

Both Kurt and Rachel gave Santana confused glances. Santana paid her friends no mind. "Hey I'm just saying if I ever decide to go back to…"

Santana was interrupted by the doorbell. Excited, Kurt started hopping in place. "He's here… he's here… How do I look?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt. "Oh God Kurt, you're going to blow your load before Santa even takes a step inside."

Rachel ignored Santana and smiled for Kurt. "You look handsome Kurt."

"I was hoping for total diva…" Kurt frowned. "But I'll settle for handsome."

Rachel and Kurt headed over to greet their guest. Kurt opened the door. "Hi Cody… I…" Both Kurt and Rachel's mouths dropped.

Cody was still wearing his uniform from work which consisted of a Santa hat, a red coat with white collar and cuffs made of fur, black leather belt, linen trousers, and black boots. A large red sack was slung over his shoulder. Everyone assumed that Cody would have changed into something more casual for dinner.

Cody smiled at Kurt and Rachel. "Are you planning on inviting me in anytime soon so we can get this party started?"

Rachel returned Cody's smile. "Of course. We're really glad you came Cody."

Kurt was still lusting over the sexy Santa. Rachel nudged him as she led Cody into their apartment. "You can place your bag over there if you want Cody."

Cody threw his bag over by the door and followed Rachel into the living room. "I love your apartment. It's so warm and… cozy." He glanced over at Santana. "And Santana, I'm honored to see you again. You've been a good girl for me I hope?"

Santana stood up from the couch and smiled. "Hi Santa. I've been really good."

Cody took Santana's hand and kissed it. "I hope not too good. I like a little naughtiness. We all need some spice in our lives."

Santana blushed. Cody took off his coat and placed it over the couch. He was shirtless save for his red suspenders. His toned arms and abs were completely exposed. All three of his hosts started to drool over their guest.

Cody glanced around the room. "Is that Christmas cookies I smell?"

Kurt gasped. "My cookies! Oh no! I left them in the oven with the roast!" Kurt quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Oh that reminds me. I brought you some gifts." Cody went over and collected his bag. He reached inside and pulled out two bottles of wine. "I didn't know if you preferred red or white."

Rachel took the bottles from Cody and placed them on the table. She appreciated his kind gesture. "Oh Cody… thank you."

Cody reached back into his bag. "I have a bottle opener too. Hmmm… Now where is it."

While Cody rummaged through his sack, Santana pointed at Cody's crotch trying to get Rachel to notice the bulge in his pants. Rachel could just about make out the outline of Cody's cock through the soft material of his pants. Santana was right, Cody's cock looked huge. Rachel's eyes widened, her face turned completely red. Embarrassed, Rachel quickly looked away.

"I told you." Santana whispered over to Rachel. "Jesus Christ Rachel, he must be hiding an elf in there. He's hung like a fucking horse."

Afraid that Cody would overhear their conversation, Rachel elbowed Santana. Santana didn't take the hint. "Or is it hung like a reindeer… if we're keeping with the Christmas spirit."

'Stop!' Rachel mouthed to the Latina.

Apparently Cody hadn't heard them. "Ah, here it is!" Cody pulled out a bottle opener and handed it to Rachel. "Are you good with wine glasses Rachel?"

Completely speechless, Rachel nodded. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed four glasses. She struggled to maintain her composure.

Santana pointed at Cody's sack. "What else are you carrying in there Santa?" she teased.

Cody closed his bag and smiled. "It's a surprise for later."

Santana twirled her hair with her finger while maintaining eye contact with Cody. "I wasn't referring to your bag Santa."

Kurt came back with a plate of cookies. "Well they're not too burnt."

"For a gay man you totally suck at baking." Santana quipped.

"And for a lesbian you completely suck at sports." Kurt countered.

"Hey I was a cheerleader for over three years!" Santana pouted. "You just got lucky during that one game."

Rachel shot her friends angry glances telling them to be quiet. "Could we not have this argument right now. We have guests."

"Forget it…" Kurt took a bite of one of his cookies. "They're not bad… All they needed was some extra icing."

"You got a little on your lip." Cody mentioned. "Here let me." Cody slowly traced a finger along Kurt's lip and wiped the excess icing away. Without thought the older man licked his finger clean with his tongue. "Sweet!"

Kurt noticed the stirring in his own pants. Embarrassed and turned on at the same time Kurt ran to his bedroom. He thought of a quick excuse to tell the others. "I have to check the roast!" Kurt slammed the door shut behind him.

Confused, Cody looked up at Rachel and Santana. "Kurt has an oven in his bedroom?"

"I think Kurt is basting more than just the roast." Santana replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt came out of the kitchen carrying a large serving platter. He placed the roast on the middle of the dining room table alongside the side dishes he had prepared. Everyone took their seats at the table.

Cody placed a napkin over his lap. "That roast looks succulent Kurt."

Santana took a sip of wine. "I just hope you washed your hands after you went and jerked off in your bedroom."

Kurt's face turned red. "Santana!"

Santana's comment had slipped past Cody; either that or he paid no mind to it. "So who wants to say grace?" asked Cody.

Santana raised her hand. "Kurt's an atheist and I'm pretty sure Rachel's on the outs with God after her people went and killed Jesus."

Rachel gave Santana an indignant stare before brushing the comment aside. "The Romans were the ones responsible for that."

Santana realized she had hit a nerve. "Relax Rachel. I'm just kidding…" Santana turned to Cody. "I'll say grace."

Santana remembered an old prayer her grandmother used to say in Spanish. She tried her best to recite it for her friends. Afterwards the four friends began eating.

Cody seemed impressed by Santana's fluent Spanish. "You speak Spanish Santana?"

Santana nodded. "To be honest I only speak a little."

"Santana usually reserves using it for when she's about to go Lima Heights Adjacent on someone's ass." Kurt added.

Rachel noticed Cody's confused expression. "Don't ask." Rachel took a sip of wine.

"I speak a little Spanish myself." Cody admitted to his new friends. He turned to Santana and spoke softly to her. "Te quiero comer el toto."

Santana had no idea what Cody had just said to her, her knowledge of Spanish was limited. Santana was more impressed by Cody's sexy accent than his actual command of the language. Rachel however knew exactly what Cody had said. Being of partial Spanish Sephardic Jewish decent Rachel had learned some Spanish to try to connect with her heritage. She couldn't believe that Cody had told Santana that he wanted to eat her pussy.

Startled by the comment Rachel accidently spit out her wine all over Kurt. "Rachel! This is my favorite shirt!"

Rachel struggled to regain her composure. She coughed for several seconds before apologizing to Kurt.

"It's fine Rachel. I'm going to go change. Be right back." Kurt headed back to his bedroom to change shirts.

Santana called out after Kurt. "I hope this doesn't turn into another twenty minute jack off session." Rachel shot Santana another indignant glance; she couldn't believe Santana's rude behavior especially in front of their guest.

"What? I don't want Kurt's food to get cold." Santana explained. "Excuse me for caring Rachel."

Rachel, Santana, and Cody sat in silence for several minutes waiting for Kurt to return. Cody was the first to speak. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish too Rachel."

Santana looked into Rachel's eyes; Rachel never ceased to amaze her. Of course Santana would never admit that fact. "Me neither."

Rachel shrugged and looked away. "There's a lot about me you don't know Santana."

Santana seemed genuinely interested in what Rachel had to say. "Like what?"

"Well maybe if you weren't a total bitch to me in high school I would have told you." Rachel coldly replied.

Cody shook his head. "Ouch…"

Santana crossed her arms. "That was Quinn who treated you like shit! I tried to be nice to you…"

"You were Quinn's second in command!" Rachel shot back.

Wanting to keep the peace, Cody decided to change the subject. He turned to Rachel. "Anyways it's an open offer in case you're interested Rachel."

"What is Cody?" asked Rachel.

"About you dejame tu comer su gatito." Cody replied.

Rachel's mouth dropped. Cody had made her the same offer that he had made to Santana. Shaken as well as turned on by the thought of Cody eating her out, Rachel grabbed her glass and quickly finished her wine before pouring another glass.

"You shouldn't hit the booze that hard Rach. Hobbits have less of a tolerance for alcohol than us humans." Santana teased.

"Ladies please…" Cody pleaded. "Tis the season."

Kurt came back to the room wearing a dark blue dress shirt. He had overheard some of the conversation. "Santana tends to upset everyone around her Cody. But she's really a nice person when she's not acting like a complete and total bitch."

Santana stared daggers at Kurt. "Slut!" she spat.

"I wasn't the one who sucked off the entire football team." Kurt replied.

"Excuse me; I never sucked your dick Kurt." Santana stated. "Give me some credit here. Besides, that was Quinn who fucked the whole team by junior year."

Cody joined in on the conversation. "You played football Kurt? What position did you play?"

"I was kicker for the Titans… I only played for a few weeks before I left." Kurt explained.

"Kurt won the Titans their only game." Rachel added.

Cody smiled. "That's so awesome Kurt."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you Cody."

While Cody flirted with Kurt, Santana turned to Rachel hoping to get her attention. Santana softly whispered so only Rachel could hear. "What was Cody even saying in Spanish anyways?"

Rachel whispered back that she would tell Santana later. The four friends resumed their meal and spent the whole time making small talk. Strangely enough Cody didn't say that much about himself and sidestepped any personal questions. Rachel thought Cody's mysteriousness added to his charm.

After dinner Cody helped Kurt clear the table. Rachel was standing by the window. "Hey look, it's snowing!"

Everyone gathered by the window and looked outside. Already an inch of snow had accumulated on the ground.

Cody seemed concerned. "I hope the roads aren't too bad."

Rachel kept her eyes glued to the window. "I didn't know you drove here Cody."

"Sort of... I took my sleigh." Cody replied. Everyone thought he was joking.

"Don't worry you can sleep with me Cody." Kurt blurted out.

Everyone stared at Kurt. Kurt realized what he had just said. "I mean you can sleep over tonight. On the couch. No, take my bed. I mean I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my bed…"

"Smooth Lady Hummel. Real smooth…" Santana muttered under her breath.

Cody smiled at Kurt. "I was hoping you would ask." He glanced at Santana and Rachel. "Maybe we can make this an all night Christmas party."

Santana shrugged. "I'm in. It's not like we have to go into work tomorrow."

"Great!" Cody turned to Rachel. "Rach?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure… it sounds like fun." With a flirtatious smile, Rachel added. "And maybe I'll take you up on your offer."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt, Santana, Rachel:

_"We can hardly stand the wait _

_Please Christmas don't be late _

_We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas don't be late"_

(A/N: I don't own Christmas don't be late or Glee, the whole performance was the same as the episode)

Rachel, Santana, and Kurt fell back on the couch. Santana kicked off her shoes and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel was too tired and drunk to even notice.

It was after ten already. The four had spent the entire night watching old Christmas movies, drinking, singing, and dancing. The snow outside was coming down even harder now. The weatherman had said New York could expect at least a foot of snow.

Cody noticed that his hosts were getting tired. "Don't tell me you're already calling it a night…"

Kurt didn't want to dampen the mood. "Of course not." He stood up and stretched. "I'll make us some more coffee."

"Try not to burn the coffee like you did the cookies." yelled Santana.

Rachel took a sip of eggnog. She glanced over at Cody who was sorting through Kurt's old records. "What did you even put in this Cody?"

"Oh just some good old fashioned Christmas cheer…" Cody admitted with a sly grin. He pulled out a record. "So who's up for another number?"

"Count me out…" Santana groaned. "My feet have been killing me all day."

"I'm famous for my foot massages." Cody walked over to the couch and knelt in front of Santana. "May I?"

Santana extended her right leg towards Cody, yearning for his touch. "You may."

Cody softly caressed the sole of Santana's right foot; his fingers moved up and down soothing any soreness. Santana bit her lip; at the moment she felt as if she were in heaven.

Cody noticed Santana was starting to get turned on. He worked his way up to her ankle. "Feeling any better?"

Santana nodded. "You're going to make me tear up my lesbian card." she teased.

"We wouldn't want to do that…" Cody replied as he worked his way back down to the sole of her foot.

Santana glanced over at Rachel who was pouring herself another glass of eggnog. "No… we wouldn't."

Kurt came in with a pot of coffee, he almost dropped it when he saw Cody's hands all over Santana's feet. Kurt immediately grew jealous by the attention Santana was receiving from Cody.

Remaining relatively calm, Kurt tried to get Cody's attention. "So Cody I haven't shown you my yearbook and my football trophy yet. They're back in my room if you want to take a look."

Santana knew Kurt was trying to steal Cody away, she shot him an angry glance. "Kurt I swear to God I'm five seconds away from going Lima Heights Adjacent on your aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Santana rolled her eyes back as Cody's hands worked their magic. "Oh yes! I'm going to!"

Both Rachel and Kurt watched on in amazement as Cody applied more pressure. Santana couldn't stifle her moans anymore. "I'll have whatever she's having." Rachel stated.

"I learned all about the art of massage during my time in India." Cody mentioned. "With the right technique you can give a person an orgasm."

Both Rachel and Kurt glanced at Santana who bit down on one of the couch pillows. "Relax guys I wouldn't go that far… or at least not here." Cody mentioned as his fingers pressed against Santana's heel.

"This might sound like a coincidence..." Kurt placed a hand against his lower back. "But my back is really sore. Could you take a look."

"Sure thing Kurt." Cody stood up and examined Kurt's lower back. "I think I can fix this."

Santana frowned. "Wait Cody! You still have to make me cum… I mean finish my massage."

"I should help Kurt with his back first." Cody could see the disappointment in Santana's face. "Don't worry Santana I'll be back to finish your massage… and make you cum."

"Sore back my ass." Santana muttered under her breath as she watched Kurt lead Cody down the hallway.

Rachel sat besides Santana and handed her some eggnog. "What was that Santana?"

Santana took a sip. "Nothing…" Santana winced. "Did you put Bourbon in this Rach?"

"I think Cody added something to the eggnog. It's definitely not Bourbon…"

"Well whatever he added, it works for me." Santana took another sip before putting her glass down on the end table.

The two girls sat on the couch listening to music without saying a word. Rachel was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier at dinner."

Santana had no clue what the shorter girl was referring to. "About what Rach?"

"About you being a bitch to me in high school. I had no right saying that. That was all Quinn; I shouldn't have blamed you just because you guys were friends."

Santana shrugged. "You weren't wrong there. It wasn't like I was completely innocent back then. And I could have at least stuck up for you."

"You and Brittany had too much to deal with at the time." Rachel realized what she had just said. "Sorry… I didn't mean to mention…"

Santana didn't seem fazed at all by the mention of her ex-girlfriend. "Don't worry about it Rachel. You don't have to walk on eggshells for me." She smiled for Rachel. "And I accept your apology only if you accept mine for being a conceited bitch who only cared about being popular back in the day."

"Of course." Rachel smiled back. "The past is the past. I'm so glad we're friends now."

Santana nodded. "Me too… If Quinn could only see you now Rachel. Successful and living it up in New York while she's stuck in Lima."

"I love it here in the city." Rachel had a sudden idea. "You know what Santana, you should totally move here."

Santana shook her head. "No, no way… I mean what about my scholarship. There's no way I can just leave in the middle of the school year for no good reason and come here."

Rachel decided to drop the matter for now knowing she could always bring it up later. "Well at least think about it."

Rachel and Santana watched as it continued to snow outside. Out of the blue Santana asked, "By the way, what did Cody say to me over dinner?"

"He said he was willing to… umm…" Rachel searched for the right words. "Perform oral on you."

Santana's eyes widened. "WHAT?" Both girls burst into laughter.

Santana soon settled down. "Te quiero comer el toto… I have to remember that..."

"Cody made me the same offer." Rachel added.

"Really?" Santana giggled. "Oh my God Rachel! You should have taken him up on it."

Rachel finished her eggnog. "Yeah… it's too bad he's with Kurt now."

Santana could hear the desperation in Rachel's voice. "Well I can comer tu cono… You haven't lived until you let a girl do that to you."

Rachel nor Santana herself could believe the words that had come out of Santana's own mouth. Rachel thought Santana was just kidding around while Santana attributed the alcohol to her abrupt choice of words.

Again the living room was silent for what seemed to be an eternity. The two girls started moving closer to each other without realizing it. Until recently Santana had never realized how sexy Rachel was. Before she would have never thought about being with Rachel since they were totally different people but now Santana thought the two of them being a couple could actually work.

Before Santana could make her move on Rachel, Rachel crashed her lips right on Santana's. Santana was immediately taken aback as she was used to being the aggressor. Rachel placed her hands behind the taller girl's neck as her tongue explored Santana's mouth.

Rachel pulled back and smiled giving Santana ample time to catch her breath. "Jesus Rachel… That was…"

Rachel finished Santana's train of thought. "Amazing?" Santana nodded.

Without warning, Rachel straddled the Latina and began kissing Santana's neck. Santana softly moaned Rachel's name.

Again Rachel pulled back. "It's getting hot in here…" Rachel quickly shed her white sweater and threw it to the ground. Santana pulled Rachel back into a deep kiss. Their tongues met in an epic battle for dominance. Santana eventually gave in and let Rachel take command.

Santana started unbuttoning the bottom buttons to Rachel's blouse. She traced her fingers over Rachel's navel. Rachel arched back; Santana's touch was driving her to the brink of losing all self control. Santana lunged forward and kissed Rachel's neck, biting down softly.

"My room now!" Rachel stood up and dragged Santana off the couch. Santana readily followed Rachel down the hallway.

Kurt's bedroom was across the hall from Rachel's. The door was wide open. The two girls could see Kurt lying on his desk with his legs wrapped around Cody's waist.

Both Rachel and Santana screamed in unison. "OH MY GOD!"

Cody turned around. "Don't worry ladies, Santa swings both ways."

Santana couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"Jealous much?" Kurt teased as he pulled Cody into a kiss.

"No I am disgusted… and also impressed… Who knew the Queen of England could be so trashy." Santana stated.

Kurt pointed to Rachel's unbuttoned blouse and the mark Santana left on her neck. "That's the pot calling the kettle black. And Rachel I'll expect full details in the morning."

Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt. "Please Kurt if you're that desperate to know how I am in bed I could just show you."

Santana put her hands up to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just said to Kurt of all people. Even Kurt was completely shocked by Santana's choice of words.

Cody reached into his bag and pulled out four glasses and a bottle of what appeared to be rum. He handed everyone a glass. "Why not throw caution to the wind and drink up. Come on ladies, join us for a toast."

Cody held up his glass. "Here's to being naughty this Christmas." Everyone clicked their glasses together and drank.


	5. Chapter 5

The four put their glasses aside and paired off; Rachel and Santana sat on the edge of Kurt's bed while Cody had Kurt pinned against Kurt's desk again. Santana began nibbling on Rachel's ear causing Rachel's eyes to roll back.

"I want you now Rach…" Santana whispered as she licked Rachel's earlobe. Santana helped Rachel slip out of her already unbuttoned white blouse. She moved her hands all over Rachel's toned stomach and breasts making Rachel shudder.

Not able to hold back any longer, Rachel turned around and pinned Santana down to the bed. She pulled Santana's shirt off while kissing every inch of exposed flesh starting at the navel. Santana couldn't believe that Rachel was the complete opposite of the innocent girl everyone knew her as.

Santana tossed her shirt to the ground and the two girls resumed kissing. Rachel unclasped Santana's bra exposing her supple breasts. She traced her tongue around Santana's left nipple making the Latina moan softly. Rachel worked her free hand up Santana's skirt; rubbing Santana's pussy through her panties. Rachel could feel how wet Santana was getting; she quickly removed Santana's skirt and panties.

Rachel kissed Santana's neck which she learned was Santana's favorite spot while continuing to finger her moist slit. All Santana could do was moan Rachel's name as the shorter girl brought her to an immediate orgasm.

Rachel took her hand away and brought her fingers to Santana's lips. Santana licked Rachel's fingers, eager to taste her own cum.

"God Rachel that was…"

Cody joined the two girls. "My offer's still open."

While still kneeling on the bed, Rachel leaned forward meeting Cody in a deep kiss. She let Cody take control. Cody brought the shorter girl to her feet. Rachel kicked off her high heels and let her black miniskirt fall to the ground leaving her in her bra and panties. Rachel started grinding her body against Cody's crotch.

Rachel's eyes met Santana's; Rachel spoke in a commanding voice. "I want you to touch yourself while I suck Cody off."

"Jesus Rach! I've never knew how much of a slut you were!" Santana exclaimed.

Rachel knelt in front of Cody and traced her fingers along the soft material of Cody's pants. Cody gasped as Rachel began stroking his dick through his pants. "Rachel you're going to make me…"

Rachel gave Cody an innocent look. "We wouldn't want to make you cum all over your Santa suit now would we?" She winked at Santana. "I've already ruined Santana's panties."

Rachel glanced over at Kurt. "Kurt would you help get these suspenders off?"

Kurt nodded. He stood behind Cody and slipped the red suspenders off his shoulders. With his suspenders unfastened Rachel pulled Cody's trousers down to his ankles with a quick tug releasing Cody's twelve inch cock from its confinement.

Rachel, Kurt, and Santana gasped in amazement by the size of Cody's dick. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Fucking hell it's even bigger than I thought!" Santana exclaimed.

Meanwhile Cody struggled to remove his boots before he kicked his pants off to the side. The only article of clothing he kept on was his Santa hat. "So who's ready to take a ride on Santa's sleigh?"

"Santana used that pun already." Kurt stated.

Cody shrugged at Kurt. "Why are you still dressed Kurt?"

Rachel was already naked and had her fingers wrapped around Cody's thick member. She gave the tip a few playful licks. "Aren't you going to join in Kurt? I don't think I can handle this huge monster all by myself." Rachel teased.

Kurt quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. He lost his shoes, socks, pants and underwear in record time. Everyone marveled at Kurt's cock. Even though Cody trumped him in the size department Kurt's penis was still an impressive eight inches.

Even Santana was impressed. "Where have you been hiding that thing?"

Cody brought Kurt into an embrace making sure their cocks were rubbing together. Cody forced his tongue into Kurt's willing mouth. Kurt traced his fingers against the taller man's muscular back. They noticed Rachel kneeling before them, eager to pleasure both men.

Cody and Kurt turned slightly so Rachel would have access to their cocks. Starting at Cody's testicles, Rachel ran her tongue over the underside of Cody's thick shaft. Cody continued to kiss Kurt passionately; Kurt grazed his fingers across Cody's tight abs.

Rachel switched from Cody's cock to Kurt's and back; giving each of her lovers' appendages several licks and kisses before returning to the previous cock. The tips of Cody and Kurt's cocks touched several times.

Rachel wasn't sure if she could deep throat Cody or even Kurt's cock but she sure as hell was going to try. Her moist lips engulfed Cody's huge member; she tried to take as much of Cody's cock into her mouth as she could before her gag reflex kicked in. Rachel bobbed her head back and forth covering Cody's cock with her saliva. Cody's moans encouraged her to keep going. Eventually Rachel had to pull away to catch her breath. She kept her grip on both men's cocks.

Cody was making Kurt putty in his hands with his kisses. Kurt couldn't take it any longer, he needed Cody's cock. To touch it and make Cody feel as good as Rachel was making the both of them feel. Kurt kissed Cody's chest and made his way downward to his abs placing soft kisses on every muscle. Kurt fell to his knees beside Rachel. Their eyes met, Rachel could see Kurt's burning desire for Cody.

Rachel nodded and let go of Cody' cock. Kurt didn't even hesitate; he wrapped his lips around Cody's saliva coated dick and sucked on it. Rachel's eyes widened in amazement as Kurt was able to deep throat the entire thing.

"Jesus Christ Kurt…" Rachel muttered.

Santana finished Rachel's sentence. "That's fucking amazing…"

Kurt giggled. "I lost my gag reflex a long time ago."

Kurt beckoned for Rachel to rejoin him. Kurt ran his tongue over one side of the shaft while Rachel worked the other side. At one point Kurt and Rachel's tongues met at the tip of Cody's throbbing member. Kurt let go of any inhibitions and French kissed his best friend. Rachel enthusiastically reciprocated the kiss; she reached for Kurt's cock and began stroking it. Kurt returned the favor and rubbed Rachel's pussy.

Kurt noticed Santana alone on the bed. Santana was caressing her breasts with one hand and bringing herself to another orgasm with the other. The site of her two friends sucking Cody's huge cock was making Santana horny as hell.

"Do you want to join in or are you still worried about getting kicked out of the lesbian club?" Kurt teased.

"Fuck my lesbian card. It's already in the shredder." No longer able to control her desires, Santana hopped out of bed and knelt in between Kurt and Rachel.

"Hey! Stop being complete cock hogs you two." Santana pouted.

Kurt and Rachel moved slightly aside so Santana could sneak in. Santana moved her hand around the base of the shaft and gave it a firm tug. "It's been a long time since I've done this…" she muttered.

Cody, Rachel and Kurt gave Santana some words of encouragement. Santana stuck her tongue out and gave Cody's cock a quick lick followed by another. Rachel worked her way behind Santana and spread her cheeks apart. Without any thought Rachel wiggled her tongue inside Santana's ass.

Santana let go of Cody's cock. "Oh fuck Rachel that feels so good!"

Kurt piped in. "You have to fill me in to when you became such a depraved slut Rachel."

Rachel grinned at Kurt. "Not after you tell me where you learned how to deep throat a twelve inch cock."

"Thirteen inches." Cody informed her.

Rachel shrugged and focused her attention back on Santana's ass. She slipped an index finger inside of Santana causing her to beg for more. Rachel obliged and snuck in her middle finger. With her free hand Rachel rubbed Santana's clit.

The sensation caused Santana to lose all control. Not caring about labels anymore, Santana took hold of Cody's cock again and this time devoured as much as she possibly could.

Kurt joined in and took turns with Santana giving Cody the blowjob of his life. Santana was more turned on by Rachel exploring every corner of her ass than she was by sucking Cody's dick. Still she gave it her best effort. After bringing Santana to another orgasm, Rachel rejoined her friends in front of Cody. Rachel and Santana worked their magic sucking on Cody's balls while Kurt continued to deep throat Cody's horse cock.

Cody could hold out no longer. "I'm cumming!" Rachel, Santana, and Kurt stuck out their tongues eager to taste Cody's cum.

Cody groaned loudly as he came. The three tried to swallow as much cum as they could but found the task impossible as Cody covered them in a hot sticky blanket of cum.

Rachel smiled up at Cody as she rubbed the cum all over her breasts. "You drenched us."

Rachel turned to Santana and licked the cum off of her face, neck and breasts. "Open your mouth." Rachel commanded Santana.

Santana obeyed allowing Rachel to spit some of Cody's cum into her mouth. Santana closed her eyes as she savored the taste. At the same time Cody licked Rachel's fingers that had been up Santana's ass.

Wanting more, Santana licked the cum that was dripping off of Kurt with her tongue. "Thanks Lady Hummel."

Santana brought Rachel in for another kiss. The two girls swapped the cum through several kisses until finally dividing it equally amongst themselves.

Cody helped Rachel to her feet and picked her up into his arms. He carried her over and placed her gently on Kurt's bed. Cody lay beside Rachel. "Now it's your turn to cum."

Rachel and Cody kissed. Rachel reached for Cody's soft cock and began massaging it as Cody rubbed her pussy. It didn't take long for Cody's dick to regain its hardness. Cody kept rubbing Rachel's now dripping wet pussy. He slipped a finger inside causing Rachel to moan.

Both Santana and Kurt stood at the edge of the bed. Santana put her hands on her hips. "Hey, what about us?"

"I think you two can keep yourselves occupied for awhile." Cody replied before turning back to Rachel.

Cody kissed every inch of Rachel's body as he made his way down to her slit. "I'm going to make you scream." Cody began licking Rachel's pussy. Rachel's toes curled as Cody's tongue wormed its way into her pussy. She never had her pussy eaten like this before. Cody definitely wasn't lying when he said he knew how to make a girl cum.

"Oh yes Cody! Don't Fucking STOP!" Rachel moaned.

Santana watched as Cody ate out Rachel, jealous that she wasn't the one in between Rachel's legs. Santana turned to Kurt. "I guess it's just you and me Prancy Smurf."

It appeared Kurt was jealous as well. More specifically he wanted Cody inside him. Santana remained patient with Kurt. "Umm you want to do this?"

Kurt shrugged. "I kind of want something inside me."

"I really can't help you in that department Kurt." Santana stated.

Cody took a break from servicing Rachel and glanced over at Santana and Kurt. "I have a strap-on in my bag."

"You carry a strap-on dildo around with you?" Santana asked.

Cody nodded. Santana reached into Cody's bag and found an eight inch strap on. "There's some lube in there too." Cody mentioned.

"Works for me." Santana found the lube and squirted some on the dildo. "I've never used one of these… well at least I never used one on a guy before."

"There's a first time for everything Santana." Kurt sounded impatient.

Santana quickly put the harness on. She nervously muttered to herself the entire time. "This is definitely something I'm keeping out of the Christmas cards this year. I can see the gang now. 'Hey Puck, Quinn, Mercedes… How were your holidays? Oh it was great, how was yours Santana? Mine? Well I fucked Kurt Hummel with an eight inch strap on dildo after I swapped Santa's cum with Rachel Berry.' The only thing that would come close to topping this is if Quinn sucked off the Easter Bunny."

"Here's some friendly advice. If the Easter Bunny ever offers you his chocolate, don't take him up on it." Cody stated.

Both Santana and Kurt gave Cody confused glances wondering what the fuck he was talking about. Cody ignored them and went back to pleasuring Rachel.

Santana approached Kurt. "Ok how do you want this Lady Hummel? Ass up/face down or Missionary?"

Kurt gave the matter serious thought. "Face to face."

"Excellent choice. Could you toss me a pillow Rach?"

There was no answer from Rachel. Santana repeated her request. "Rach?"

Santana glanced over at Rachel. Rachel seemed to be on another planet. Her eyes were rolled back; a pool of cum had formed on the sheets. Cody's expertise on oral sex had brought Rachel the most intense orgasms she had ever had and almost caused her to lose complete consciousness.

"Never mind." Santana grabbed two pillows and put them under Kurt's lower back which would allow her better access to his ass. Santana made sure the strap on was well lubed. She slowly worked her way past the muscle ring into Kurt's anus. Kurt moaned and begged Santana to go even deeper. He lifted his legs into the air giving Santana better entry to his rectum.

Santana pushed the dildo in further until it was buried completely inside Kurt's ass. It didn't take Santana long to develop a rhythm. She moved her hips as she assfucked Kurt into oblivion. Kurt moaned and wrapped his legs around Santana's waist.

Rachel rolled over onto her side and reached for Kurt's cock. She slowly began jerking him off in rhythm to Santana's thrusts. Cody moved around to the other side; Kurt tilted his head and began to suck his lover's cock. Between the fake cock in his ass and the real cock in his mouth Kurt was in total heaven. It didn't take Rachel long to make Kurt cum. A stream of hot cum landed on his stomach and chest. Cody quickly lapped it up.

"How do I taste?" Kurt asked. Cody brought his lips to Kurt's to satisfy his curiosity.

Santana pulled out of Kurt's ass and removed the harness. "You can take it from here Cody."

Santana eagerly paired off with Rachel again. The two girls began a furious sideways 69 session using their fingers and tongues on each other while Cody fucked Kurt's ass raw with Kurt on his hands and knees.

The entire apartment was filled with the sounds of mutual pleasure. Santana screamed Rachel's name as Rachel gave her orgasm after orgasm causing her to squirt each time. Rachel greedily swallowed all of Santana's cum as if it were honey. Santana returned the favor by fingering Rachel's ass while she ate her pussy and giving her several orgasms as well.

Cody kept pumping Kurt's ass ready to shoot his second load. "FUCK!" Cody moaned as he came inside Kurt.

Cody waited before pulling his cock out. His cum started to flow out of Kurt's ass. Rachel didn't hesitate to swallow it as the cum dripped out of Kurt's ass. She savored every drop and even shoved her tongue up Kurt's rectum to search for any remaining nectar. Likewise Santana wiggled her tongue up Cody's ass to prove that she was just as depraved as her friends. She moved her tongue up and down Cody's ass crack until finally coming up for air.

The four lovers shared one last group kiss before fatigue overtook them. Eventually everyone passed out in a tangle of limbs after satisfying all of their primal urges and desires. Outside it was still snowing but inside everyone was quite warm.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning…

Cody stood by the doorway. "So who's ready for another round?"

Everyone was in complete shock as they pieced the events from the previous night together.

Santana sat back in bed holding the covers close to her nude form. "I fucked Kurt Hummel with a strap-on… I'll never hear the end of this."

Kurt gave Santana an incredulous look. "Forget that my head's killing me."

"I'm surprised it's not your ass." Santana countered.

"I have just the thing." Cody reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle which everyone assumed was wine or liquor.

Santana shook her head. "Forget it. I'm never drinking as long as I live. Or at least until I forget all about this hangover… whichever comes first."

Cody poured the liquid into four glasses. "This will make you feel so much better. Trust me."

Cody handed everyone a glass. "I propose a toast."

Santana ignored Cody and took a sip. "Yeah yeah… Here's to being naughty this Christmas."

Cody shrugged. "Well I was going to toast morning wood but whatever." Everyone finished their drink.

Within seconds Santana was lusting over Rachel, Kurt and Cody. Rachel and Kurt were already making out in bed. Santana looked up at Cody. "What's in this stuff?"

"Oh just some Christmas Cheer and a fuck load of aphrodisiacs." Cody replied.

Santana started feeling the effects of Cody's concoction. "It's making me feel…"

Rachel brought Santana into a deep kiss. Santana grinned and finished her train of thought. "Completely wonderful."

The two girls resumed kissing. Rachel made her way down to Santana's neck knowing how it drove the Latina crazy. Santana moaned; she desperately wanted to submit to Rachel's every wish and desire.

Kurt reached over and wrapped his hand over Cody's hard dick. "Let me take care of your morning wood for you Cody."

"How about a shower and some breakfast first?" Cody suggested.

Kurt pouted. "You're no fun!"

Cody raised his eyebrow. "A group shower isn't fun?" He took Kurt by the hand and led the others to the bathroom across the hall.

Rachel and Kurt's shower was an open shower which easily allowed four people to fit inside. Rachel knelt in front of Cody and took his cock in her mouth. Her tongue circled around the whole head and shaft. Santana and Kurt lathered each other with body wash. Santana stroked and lathered Kurt's penis while Kurt washed and massaged her breasts.

Cody lifted Rachel up in the shower and proceeded to fuck her all while maintaining perfect balance the entire time. Rachel screamed as Cody plowed his cock in her. "DON'T STOP FUCKING ME CODY! I WANT EVERY FUCKING INCH OF YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

Cody's thick cock was sending Rachel into spasms. After several hard thrusts Cody released his hot cum inside of Rachel. Kurt in the meantime had his face buried in Santana's ass giving her an anal orgasm of her own.

"Fuck breakfast… and fuck lunch and dinner…" Rachel stated. "Everyone in the bedroom now."

The group hurried back to Kurt's bedroom. Rachel grabbed the strap-on that Santana used on Kurt last night and put it on. She ordered Santana on her knees.

Santana sucked the fake cock just like if it were a real one. "Can you still taste Kurt's ass?" Rachel asked in a seductive manner.

Santana was too busy deep throating the fake cock to answer back. "Uhhhuhhhuh!"

Rachel giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rachel laid down on her back. "I want you to ride me Santana… reverse cowgirl so you can suck Cody's cock. I want to see you swallow all of his cum."

Santana got on top of Rachel facing her feet and slowly let the fake cock fill her up. "Oohhh… Cody get the fuck over here so I can suck your dick!"

Santana sucked Cody's cock while she rode Rachel's strap-on. Santana massaged Cody's balls as her tongue brought Cody to the edge. Rachel called out to Kurt. "Kurt come over here."

Kurt expected that Rachel was going to suck his dick. Instead Rachel instructed Kurt to fuck Santana up the ass.

Kurt seemed concerned for Santana's well being. "Can you handle two at once?"

Santana grew impatient. "Lady Hummel would you stop acting like such a fucking pussy and just cornhole me!"

Kurt positioned himself and started to slide his cock up Santana's rear making her completely airtight. Santana grunted as Kurt made his way deeper wondering if she bit off more than she could chew. She started to sweat as Kurt stretched her ass wide open. Kurt marveled at how tight Santana's ass felt.

Once Kurt's cock was settled in her ass, Santana received nothing but pure bliss from the double penetration. The two cocks worked their magic giving Santana an orgasmic sensation she had never experienced before. "FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Santana screamed.

Santana's juices leaked all over the strap-on. Santana shuddered. "Oh God…"

Rachel didn't give Santana anytime to rest. "We're not done yet Santana. Kurt and Cody still have to cum."

Kurt kept pumping away. "I'm just returning the favor from last night Santana."

Cody was the next to cum. He splattered his load all over Santana's face and breasts before collapsing on the bed from exhaustion. Santana swallowed what she could before rubbing the rest of Cody's hot cum all over her stomach and tits. Rachel and Kurt kept bouncing Santana off their cocks.

After several minutes Kurt shot his sticky load up Santana's ass. Santana collapsed near Cody weakened from the severe assfucking she had just received. Kurt licked Santana's cum off the dildo while Cody gave Santana's ass a tongue bath trying to reach Kurt's spunk. Kurt and Cody shared their newly found treasure with each other as they kissed.

The four took a break for breakfast which consisted of a maple syrup covered orgy in the kitchen. Santana gave Cody another rimjob after he fucked her. Santana's tongue darted in and out of Cody's ass making sure she sucked all of the maple syrup out of his bunghole.

Everyone experimented with various foods and wound up covered in whipped cream, syrup, soda, and cum. Rachel covered Santana's pussy and tits with whipped cream while Kurt covered Cody's privates in whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Rachel proceeded to lick Santana's body clean while Kurt savored his twelve inch éclair.

Santana returned the favor by fucking Rachel's pussy and ass with a banana while Cody gave Kurt a ginger ale enema. Afterwards the two girls devoured the banana that was covered in Rachel's cum. Kurt managed to hold two cans of ginger ale in his bum before he shot the liquid out from his ass drenching everyone.

The group then headed to the living room where Cody fucked Rachel on the sofa while Santana gave Kurt a footjob. Santana made Cody clean Kurt's cum off her feet while Kurt took over fucking Rachel. The four took another group shower where Rachel and Santana made out the entire time and Cody gave Kurt's ass a thorough cleaning. The four found their way to Rachel's bedroom where they passed out after several more hours of raunchy sex.

….

The following morning…

Once again Rachel, Santana and Kurt woke up completely naked and worn out from a whole day and night of incredible sex. Rachel's sheets were stained with cum. Like the morning before, the three were shocked by the events of the previous day. They tried to piece everything together but couldn't find any answers explaining their behavior. Everyone came to a silent agreement not to speak about what had happened the past two days.

Santana and Kurt fell back asleep while Rachel headed to the kitchen hoping to run into Cody. Cody was nowhere to be found; Rachel surmised he must have let himself out earlier that morning.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the time. She shook Santana and Kurt awake. "We're late for work!" The three scrambled to find their clothes before they ran out the door.

…..

That afternoon at the mall…

Rachel, Santana, and Kurt were getting ready for their shift while they waited for Cody to show up for work. They thought it was weird and even rude that he would just up and leave like that without saying goodbye.

The three were immediately called into Mr. Thomson's office. Mr. Thomson was the mall owner/manager; he was in his late fifties, a total cheapskate, and was usually in a foul mood most of the time. Rachel was worried that the man was angry with them for being late for work.

Mr. Thomson was sitting at his desk. He motioned for the three to sit down. "Relax I won't chew you out for being late although I will dock it out of your pay."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Thomson continued, "I just wanted to remind you that today is probably our busiest day of the season. I need you three to bring your 'A' game to the plate."

Mr. Thomson turned to Santana. "And I need you to play Mrs. Claus again Santana. Or at least until Frank gets his shit together and sobers up which I seriously doubt will happen barring some Christmas miracle."

(A/N: I'm referring to the first Santa who had the drinking problem in the Previously Unaired Christmas episode as Frank. I don't think the character was given a name)

Santana hated the fact that she would have to play Mrs. Claus again. "Oh come on! This is totally unfair!" she complained.

Mr. Thomson pointed at door that led to his office. "You don't like it then you can leave. I could care less if you like your job. You know what the problem with your generation is…"

Santana was in no mood to hear Mr. Thomson's endless lecture. "Fine! Nothing says Christmas like having some kid who's never heard of soap sit on your lap and make impossible demands of you!" The sarcasm in Santana's voice was evident.

Mr. Thomson added. "And I don't want to hear any of your shit in front of the customers like last time Miss Lopez. You don't insult the children… you're supposed to be jolly like Santa is. You just ask what the kids want in their stockings and that's it. You got me?"

"Aye Aye Captain." Santana replied sarcastically.

"What about Cody?" asked Rachel.

"Mr. Tolentino's whereabouts are unknown at the moment." Mr. Thomson replied. "Besides that he's in some serious trouble."

Rachel feared the worst. "Trouble?"

Mr. Thomson sat back in his chair. "The social security number he put down on his application is fake… Providing fraudulent information is a serious felony in this state. I know you Ohio hicks are probably pretty lenient about these matters but we don't tolerate this sort of behavior here."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean Cody lied? Why would he do that?"

Mr. Thomson shrugged. "Everything about the guy seemed fishy. On a hunch I contacted an old friend of mine who works for the CIA. He ran Mr. Tolentino's fingerprints through the CIA database. There's no record of this person… they checked his DNA and fingerprints and no match. It's as if Cody Tolentino doesn't exist."

Everyone sat in silence for several minutes. Mr. Thomson glanced at his wall clock. "Well break time is over. Get back to work." The middle aged man snapped his fingers. "Get a move on it. I'm not paying you for the hell of it."

Rachel, Santana, and Kurt walked out of Mr. Thomson's office without saying a word. Santana was the first to speak. "Oh my God… Cody is…"

Several thoughts ran through Rachel's mind. All the pieces were now falling into place.

_Cody was standing by their living room window. Rachel had just asked if he had driven to their apartment. "Sort of… I took my sleigh." he replied._

_During their orgy Cody had mentioned the Easter Bunny as if they were close acquaintances. "If the Easter Bunny ever offers you chocolate, don't take him up on it."_

_Mr. Thomson's words echoed though her mind. "There's no record of this person. It's as if Cody Tolentino doesn't exist."_

And there was the fact that Cody could give them anything they wanted by reaching into his seemingly endless sack that was full of gifts.

Kurt finished Santana's train of thought. "Cody is the real Santa Claus… Oh my God we…"

A group of mall carolers were gathered nearby singing a popular Christmas song. "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus... Underneath the mistletoe last night…"

Santana rolled her eyes at the carolers. "Big deal! I gave Santa a rimjob. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

The carolers gasped not believing Santana's foul language. "I'm telling Mr. Thomson what you said." The head caroler stated.

Rachel tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Santana has Tourette's Syndrome. She's doesn't know what she's saying half the time." Rachel grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her away.

When they were far enough from the crowd, Rachel let go of Santana. "Could you keep it together for two seconds Santana! We need this job."

Santana didn't care about her job or anything else at the moment. "How could you be so calm about this Rachel?"

Kurt piped in. "Aren't you the least bit bothered by the fact we had a two day orgy where anything goes with Santa Claus."

Rachel tried to remain calm and collected. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get through our shift and we can try to make sense of all this later."

Santana and Kurt nodded in agreement. "Fine Rach."

The three friends started their shift. Santana had changed into her Mrs. Claus outfit while Rachel and Kurt changed into their elf costumes. A long line had gathered at their station. It was the day before Christmas Eve; the mall was packed as everyone was finishing their last minute shopping.

The first child, an overweight boy jumped right on Santana's lap not caring if he hurt her at all. "Oh God, this kid needs to lose about fifty pounds." Santana winced. "He's crushing my pelvis."

The boy's mother who appeared to be in her late twenties and was an attractive blonde scowled at Santana. Rachel tried to soothe things over with the woman. She thought of another excuse. "I'm sorry Miss. Mrs. Claus has Asperger's syndrome."

The overweight boy looked up at his mother. "Mommy what's ass burgers?"

"They're special gourmet burgers that make your ass really fat." Santana told the boy. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of them. Looking at you it's apparent you must have devoured enough to feed all the starving children of the world."

Rachel gave Santana a stern glance. "SANTANA!"

The mother grabbed her son's hand. "My husband is going to hear about this."

Rachel realized that the woman was Mr. Thomson's wife. "Mrs. Thomson! I'm so sorry!"

Mrs. Thomson ignored Rachel and headed over to her husband's office. Rachel turned to Santana. "Nice going Santana."

Santana waved her hand at Rachel. "Relax Rach. Why don't you send over the next lucky child…"

An African American boy sat on Santana's lap. "And what's your name homey?" Santana asked the child.

"Bobby." The young boy replied.

"Wow a black kid who isn't named Tyrone, Leshawn, or Marcus. Maybe you won't wind up on America's Most Wanted." Santana quipped.

"Oh crap Mr. Thomson is coming this way." Kurt groaned.

Rachel could see their boss's angry glare. It was obvious Mrs. Thomson had told her husband everything. "We're going to get fired."

"Mrs. Claus, what's Santa Claus like?" Bobby asked.

Santana knew that they were going to get fired over her remarks. Wanting to go out in a blaze of glory Santana turned to the other children standing in line. "Does everyone here want to know what Santa Claus is really like?

"YEAH!" The children answered in unison. Even their parents seemed interested with what Santana had to say.

Santana took a deep breath. "Ok then… The real Santa Claus is a bisexual, drug peddling pervert who likes group sex, rimjobs, and water sports. He's hung like a horse… His cock is twelve fucking inches."

"Thirteen inches." Rachel reminded her friend. Rachel knew that they were going to get fired anyways and figured she would go out in style like Santana.

Santana turned back to her audience. "Right thirteen inches… I nearly passed out when he stuck his huge schlong in me. It felt like I was getting ripped in two. Not that I like cock. I'm a lesbian and I actually prefer the tooth fairy. I totally love it when we scissor… Scissoring is when two girls position their legs and rub their pussies together…"

Santana held up her hands giving two peace signs and demonstrated the act for the audience by using her fingers. "My ex-girlfriend Brittany and I used to scissor all the time. Anyways back to the main topic about Santa… Even I couldn't resist Santa's huge cock. Well Santa drugged me too before he had his way with me so it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter."

Santana continued. "Let's see… Santa keeps strap-on dildos in his sack full of toys. Santa really likes it when I play with his ass when he's giving head to his elves. Santa loves to suck cock." Santana looked up at Kurt. "Isn't that right Kurt?"

Kurt was speechless. "Umm…"

Already most of the parents had covered their children's ears. By the time Mr. Thomson came over he was met with several complaints.

One parent shouted at the mall owner. "I'm never coming to this mall again." The other parents seemed to be in agreement. "What kind of people do you have working for you?"

Mr. Thomson tried to diffuse the situation but it was too late. All of the parents had walked out taking their children with them.

Mr. Thomson turned to Santana, Rachel and Kurt. "Get the fuck out of my store before I call the cops."

Santana shrugged. "This job sucks and even plantation owners pay their slaves more."

Kurt held up his hand. "Mr. Thomson, if it's not too much trouble, could I use you for a reference?"

Mr. Thomson's face turned red. "GET OUT NOW!"

Santana passed by Mrs. Thomson. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were married to Mr. Thomson. I mean why would a hot twenty-something babe like you marry a balding douchebag who's a few years away from collecting social security. Anyways if you ever want to play for the other team call me. I need some points to earn my lesbian card back and converting a happily married woman over to the other side would really boost my credibility."

"OUT! OUT! OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORE!" Mr. Thomson screamed.

"We heard you the first time asshole!" Rachel shouted back. "Why don't you eat me this Christmas."

"Whoa! Way to go Berry." Santana high fived Rachel. The three friends headed out the mall.

At the mall entrance, Santana turned back to Mrs. Thomson. "Call me."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening…

Rachel, Santana, and Kurt had just returned home after several hours of drinking. Even though they had made a vow not to drink until their hangovers were a distant memory of their past, the stress of being fired made them seek refuge at the neighborhood bars.

Rachel fumbled for her apartment keys. She glanced at Kurt and Santana. "Let's never speak about any of this ever again."

Both Santana and Kurt nodded in unison. "Agreed."

While Rachel had the time of her life during the past two days, part of her felt ashamed with her behavior. She obviously wasn't herself as Cody's secret potion had turned her into a complete raging slut. But perhaps the potion only awakened her inner slut... a part of herself that Rachel never knew existed. Rachel surmised Santana and Kurt felt the same way.

Rachel opened the front door. She dropped her keys on the ground shocked by the sight in front of her. Wrapped gifts were littered all over the place. The meager decorations they had up were now replaced by a regal Christmas display.

Santana slammed the door shut behind her. "I would say we should call the cops... But usually burglars don't leave presents. Or decorate your house."

Kurt noticed an envelope taped to their door. "What's this?"

Rachel reached for the envelope. "It's addressed to us…" She opened it and found several hundred dollar bills inside. Rachel counted the money. "There has to be thousands here…"

Rachel also noticed a letter addressed to them inside. Rachel started reading out loud.

_"Dear Rachel, Santana, and Kurt… I guess by now you've figured out my true identity. I'm sorry if all this comes as a shock to you but I assure you my intentions and friendship is sincere. Every year right before Christmas I partake in your Earthly pleasures to relieve my stress and unwind right before the big day. You wouldn't believe how stressful it is delivering toys to the whole world. Anyways I wanted to say that my time with the three of you was totally fucking awesome and I look forward to being naughty with you all again. Your friend, Santa Claus… A.K.A. Cody Tolentino… A.K.A. Sexy Claus… P.S. I hope you enjoy all of the presents I left you. Some are naughty and some are nice. See you next year." _

"Jesus Christ…" Santana muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Kurt asked.

Rachel thought to herself for several moments before an idea popped into her head. "I say we use this money to have the best Christmas ever."

Santana and Kurt both seconded the notion. The three made plans to go out to New York's most expensive restaurant for Christmas Eve. Afterwards they would open their presents and enjoy the whole day together.

…

Epilogue…

One year later, December 21…

Santana was snuggling on the couch with her new girlfriend Dani. Kurt had come out of the kitchen with a plate of freshly baked Christmas cookies.

Santana grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite. "Good job Kurt, you managed not to fuck them up this year."

Dani grabbed a few cookies for herself. "They're really good Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you Dani. It's nice that someone appreciates my hard work."

Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt. "I said they were good. Besides it's not like throwing raw dough in the oven is that hard."

Dani sat up and stretched. "I'm so happy to spend Christmas with you guys. Last year I spent the holidays all alone. You guys must have had a better Christmas than mine."

Kurt looked away. "Let's just say last Christmas was really interesting…"

Santana ignored Kurt and smiled at her girlfriend. "I'm glad you're spending Christmas with us too baby."

Kurt placed his tray on the coffee table. "Rachel should be back any moment now."

On cue Rachel walked in carrying several shopping bags. Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "Rachel we've been waiting for you!"

Rachel placed her bags on the table and sat down next to Santana. "Sorry I just wanted to pick some things up for tonight."

Dani glanced at the bags. "Adam and Eve? Isn't that the adult store down the block?"

Rachel nodded. Dani shrugged and glanced out the window. Outside it was starting to snow. "Hey look! It's snowing!"

Kurt gave Rachel and Santana a coy smile. "Just like last year." The two girls knew what Kurt was alluding to.

Dani walked towards the window wanting to get a better view of the snow. "It never snowed on Christmas back in Texas."

Dani thought she heard something. She stood completely still as she tried to identify the strange sound.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana asked.

Dani turned around facing her friends. "This may sound strange but I hear sleigh bells…"

Rachel, Santana, and Kurt jumped off the couch barely able to contain their excitement. "Santa's coming!" Kurt exclaimed.

Dani was confused by Kurt's words. "Kurt, Christmas is still four days away. Why would Santa be coming here so soon?"

"To release some stress." Santana replied.

The front door swung open startling the four friends. Cody stepped inside. "So who's ready to get naughty this Christmas?"

The End…

A/N: Merry Christmas! And I guess I should apologize to anyone who was offended... or not...


End file.
